


Prologue - The Kidnapping Of Logic

by biromantic_lunatic



Series: Logan's Disney Adventure [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty and the Beast, Disney Movies, Dragon Witch Kidnaps Logan, Gen, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Snow White And The Seven Dwarves, The little mermaid - Freeform, and Logan doesn't know anything disney, cause that's "Roman's department", everything's the same Janus just didn't reveal his name, tangled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biromantic_lunatic/pseuds/biromantic_lunatic
Summary: After being ignored three times in a row, Logan goes into the imagination to cool off. What he didn't expect was for the Dragon Witch to kidnap him. Now it's up to the others to get Logan back... but where did he go?
Series: Logan's Disney Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Prologue - The Kidnapping Of Logic

Third Person

Logan seemed to be waking up to arguing a lot more now since Thomas’ latest video. Patton wanted to accept the rest of the dark sides since Deceit’s sorta acceptance, not wanting to leave Remus alone. Roman and Virgil were totally against, each having their own reasons for not accepting them. Logan doesn’t know how he’s feeling about the acceptance of the “dark sides”. They are all facets of Thomas’ one personality and should all be loved. Self love is very important. Logan seemed to be thinking that a lot recently too.

Sighing tiredly, Logan gets out of bed and quickly dresses, preparing himself for a very long and tiring morning. Walking out into the hall, the arguing seemed to be coming from the living room, so Logan quickly went to the kitchen to have his daily dose of caffeine with his crofters. Taking a big sip of coffee, Logan prepares himself one last time before walking into the belly of the beast.

“Patton, do you honestly think that The Duke is the hero?! The Duke Of Weselton was the bad guy!!! Do you think he’ll have a healthy impact on Thomas’ mental health!! The ONE time he presents himself Thomas doesn’t get a good night sleep at all!!” Roman yells from near the couch, where he and Virgil ate standing angrily. Across from them Patton, Deceit and Remus stood defencily?, glaring Roman down.

“That was my fault! If we don’t react to him he’s harmless!! He’s just a sweet and sour misunderstood shadowling.” Patton defended.

“I thought I was your misunderstood shadowling?” Virgil questioned, lifting an eyebrow at Patton.

“Y-You are, it’s just…. how come you can’t accept them Virge? They’re just like you.” Patton tried, but knew by the way Virgil scowled, that he didn’t like that at all.

“I at least changed! I try not to bring the group down, do you think they’re gonna change?! Deceit is always gonna lie!!! Heck, he hasn’t even revealed his name yet!! And Remus? Do you think he’s not gonna stop bringing up Jeffrey Dahmer or any other psycho! Do you want to know why I left the dark sides? It was to get away from them!!” With that outburst, Virgil promptly got up and went to his room.

“If I may cut in-” Logan began, ready to diffuse another argument.

“Not now dork, the adults are trying to reason with the children.” Remus interjects, glaring over to his brother.

“Besides, you’ll just give some half assed, ‘oh we shouldn’t fight! Oh self love!’ You can talk if it’s how Deceit and Remus shouldn’t be staying here!” Roman added, glaring right back at his brother.

Sighing tiredly, Logan goes back to the kitchen, dropping off his empty coffee cup and leaving the mindescape. Rising up in front of Thomas, who seemed to be rewatching The Office Bloopers for the 500 millionth time, not even showing a sign of the turmoil inside.

“Thomas, if I may intrude-” Logan began again, but found himself cut off for the second time that morning.

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t be watching this, but Logan, it’s just one of those days. And like Deceit said! Self care first! So you can go do some replanning, while I relax!” Thomas explained, thinking Logan was there to bug him about having already watched the bloopers before.

Sighing in defeat, Logan goes to check on Virgil, making sure he wasn’t going to do anything drastic or alarming in this emotionally draining time. Sinking down, Logan appears in front of Virgil’s door. Knocking gently, Logan opens the door a crack, not walking in, for the effects of the room not helping the situation.

“Virgil if I may-” Logan was starting to think they were doing this as a joke, as he was interrupted for the third time that morning.

“Not right now Logan. I just want to be alone.” Virgil muttered, before placing his headphones on and ignoring Logan.

Not in the mood to deal with the sides if they didn’t want help, Logan went to his room and grabbed some of his new books he got from Roman. Walking towards the basement of the mindescape, where the imagination and Dark Sides reside, Logan made his way into the imagination.

Welcomed into fields of flowers, Logan notes that Roman had added a nice picnic area for whenever Patton wanted to have a “family” picnic. Taking a calming breath, Logan makes his way to the picnic area. Taking a seat on the soft blanket, Logan pulls out his book and begins reading it.

The peaceful breeze, and the calm quietness of it all makes time fly for Logan as he finishes his book. Closing the book, and standing up, Logan was about to start making his way back to the mindescape to see if they were done arguing for the day when a dark shadow swooped in and grabbed Logan, dropping his book back onto the blanket.

“Well good afternoon Logic~”

***

In the mindescape, Virgil was finally coming out of his room to eat, having skipped breakfast, when the argument started and lunch not wanting to see anyone. Finding the living room empty, Virgil goes to the kitchen and finds Patton scampering around baking non-stop.

“Pat…. Are you ok? I’m sorry for earlier…” Virgil spoke up, seeing as Patton hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Oh! Virge, didn’t see you there! What would you like for supper? I have blueberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins, vanilla cupcakes, chocolate cupcakes, apple pie, raspberry pie, red velvet cake, cheese cake, and there’s donuts in the oven.” Patton said, pointing at each desert he made.

“I’ll have some blueberry muffins I guess.” Virgil replied, giving Patton an odd look. Taking a seat at the dining room table, Virgil scrolls on tumblr while he eats the muffins Patton places in front of him. Patton then turns back to the oven and waits for the donuts to be done.

In the quietness of the kitchen, the two sides could hear from all the way upstairs, the sounds of Roman prancing about. They hear the faint sound of his over the top knock then a few seconds of silence. Roman then just knocked normally, and after a few seconds came prancing downstairs.

“Have either of you seen Logan? I wanted to see if he’s read the book I wrote him.” Roman exclaimed once he was in the kitchen, pouting slightly. “I saw him this morning and I thought he went to his room but he wasn’t answering…” He added, pouting changing into a frown.

“He tried talking to me this morning but I wasn’t really in the right mood to socialize…” Virgil answered, guiltily.

“Maybe ask, Deceit or Remus if they’ve seen him?” Patton asked cautiously, hesitant to bring the dark sides up.

Letting out a huge sigh, Roman turns from the room and stalks downstairs where the dark sides and the imagination reside. There was the faint sound of raised voices but soon, Roman, Remus and Deceit all came into the kitchen.

“They haven’t seen him since this morning either.” Roman explained, taking a seat next to Virgil.

The silence in the kitchen thickened as the tension between everyone grew. At the peak of the tension, the timer for the donuts went off and Patton went back over to the oven. Remus and Deceit stood awkwardly in the doorway before they took a seat across from Virgil and Roman.

Placing the hot-out-of-the-oven donuts on the table, Patton takes a seat in the end and glances between the two sides of the table.

“I think we should all go to the imagination to look for Logan.” Patton began. He brought his hand up when Roman and Virgil made moves to interrupt. “We all care about Logan and I think it would be important if we stick together.” Patton added.

Glares and angered mutters sounded from both sides of the table before everyone stood up and made their way towards the Imagination. Patton made quick work of cleaning his baking, as the five sides quietly made their way downstairs. Passing doors, the first two were yellow and green, each with Deceit and Dark Creativity scrawled on as names. They passed an orange one, the name scrawled so messily no one would be able to decipher it. And soon they came upon a dark purple, almost black, door with the name Paranoia on it. Virgil physically cringed and looked away from his past.

Finally the 5 sides stood in front of a rainbow door, Imagination was written in big block letters above the door. Taking a deep breath, Roman goes and opens the door, holding it open for the others to enter.

Deceit and Remus starred at the beautiful fields of flowers. Having rarely gone into the Imagination, they’ve never seen any of the things Roman made in here. Roman and Patton made their way towards the picnic area, as the Dark Sides and former Dark Side, waited by the entrance, Deceit and Remus still taking it in, Virgil wanting to watch them. At the picnic area, Roman and Patton found Logan’s stack of books, and the dropped one on the ground.  
Roman picked up the book and noticed it was one of his, he gave to Logan. Glancing around, Roman and Patton head back to join the others.

“I-I think Logan got taken.” Roman answered the unspoken question.

“Taken?! By who?” Virgil exclaimed, hands fidgeting anxiously.

“By me of course!”


End file.
